Love is Cheesy
by autobotjolt101
Summary: "There's no variety in just American cheese, Christian."


A/N: So, I was really craving cheese balls when this idea came into mind...also while I was watching Porky Pig. This is supposed to be funny...not sure if it'll drag a laugh out of you or something. But, I hope you enjoy it.

P.S.: I do not own these two marvelous characters, or the Cheetos and Kraft. Also, _Songs of Innocence_ belongs to William Blake...who is now dead. Anyway, hope you read this little diddy, enjoy it, and hope you comment. Thanks!

* * *

It was Saturday, midday in September; autumn was sweeping in through gentle breezes and rolling leaves. The temperature was bearable, though it wasn't as warm as the summer months provided. Today, however, the temperature was warm, in the sixties rather than the early fifties. The sun was shining in through the windows lining the wall in Escala. Small melodies of background echoed through the grand main room: Frank Sinatra to be precise.

Menial tasks were being performed; such as kitchen cleaning, from earliers lunch provided by Ms. Jones. A half of a ham Panini was lying in the refrigerator, which will most likely be eaten for tomorrow's lunch by Ana. There was also little action in the library: Ana reading a stiff, new copy of _Songs of Innocence_ by William Blake. It wasn't one of her top picks to read and relax to, but it was curiosity that told her to pick up the book and look into it.

After an hour or so, boredom won its fight. Deeming _Songs of Innocence _wasn't as thrilling as it would seem to be. Making her way out of the library, slowly tracing her hand along the edge of the pool table with a small smirk of memory, Ana made her way to Mr. Grey's study. She had an idea, and she wanted him to hear it.

* * *

Peace and quiet was something that Christian always seemed to dwell in. Though, the peace and quiet he knew was with only the company of his housekeeper and bodyguard. Now, of course, he shared it with Ana.

As Christian sat with mirth-laced eyes glued to his computer screen, he failed to notice his door, which was slightly cracked, open to a 22-year-old brunette waiting to be acknowledged. Long legs were hidden beneath dark denim skinny jeans. Her feet were bare as they crossed at the ankle. Her slender shoulders were propping her up as she leaned against the door. A blue, short-sleeved, V-neck shirt was raised just a bit to show her stomach. Her arms were crossed loosely across her chest.

Normally, Christian would've popped his head up immediately at the sight of his lover. But, not today; it seemed to be that work was calling his name. Ana arched a brow, a small smirk playing at her soft, pink lips.

Christian didn't look up.

Ana's brow dropped, and so did her smirk. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat.

"What did I say about rolling your eyes?"

"What?"

"I know when you're rolling your eyes. Let me tell you, my palm is starting to twitch, Miss Steele."

Ana blushed, but quickly suppressed the growing fantasy of that palm landing hard onto her- "Well, I figured that I tell you what's on my mind."

"And what is that?" Christian asked, finally looking up from his screen; his grey eyes darkening a fraction.

"I want to go grocery shopping."

There was a beat of silence. What was to be said? Ms. Jones handled all the shopping when it came to household supplies and housekeeping. Christian looked dumbfounded, his jaw slightly slack as he looked at Ana with question. "Excuse me,"

"I want to go grocery shopping. Besides, there are no snacks or good cheese."

"Ana, you hardly eat your lunch or dinner, finishing the capacity of it anyway. And American cheese is just fine."

Deciding to ignore the truth of his first statement, Ana moved to argue her other point. "But, there's no variety in just American cheese. I want Swiss, cheddar, Muenster, Monterey jack," Ana listed off her fingers, now standing erect in the doorway of Christian's study.

"Okay, okay, I get your point and your various examples. If you really want all that cheese," Christian gave Ana a questioning glance, and then settled for shaking his head in acceptance. "I'll make a list for Ms. Jones, and she can get it for you."

"No, Christian, I want to do this on my own."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm bored," Ana whined, relinquishing her arms so that they now dangled by her side, her shoulders slouching slightly.

"If you're bored, I can fix that for you. How does a game of…pool sound?" Rising from his chair, Christian strode over to where Ana stood. His gaze smothered hers with dark and intense promises. A shudder ripped its way up her spine, urging her to take his offer. Though, as much as Ana would like to engage in a most promising game of pool with Mr. Grey, Ana still really wanted to go shopping.

"Um, how about after I come back from the, um, grocery store?" Ana offered, biting her lip.

Christian sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his copper hair. Looking up into determined, blue eyes, Christian's eyes softened. "Fine, but you have one hour. And if you exceed that time limit,"

"Okay, okay. I'll be back within the hour. Thank you, Christian." Ana squealed, hugging Christian around his neck before running off to collect her black converse and purse.

"And change your shirt! I don't want you showing your cleavage out in public!" Christian yelled back, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a frown.

* * *

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, the elevator doors opened to the main room. It was now twilight; the sun was setting over Seattle in a painting of soft pinks and purples. The lights were on in the kitchen and in the rest of Escala, getting ready to settle down for another September night.

Like every other time Ana came home late, with little care to her curfew, Christian stood with his hip cocked and arms crossed tightly across his chest. An angry scowl was etched across his face and steely eyes made of stone.

"What the hell happened to 'you have one hour'?" Christian snarled once Ana stepped into view, at least three plastic bags in hand. "Is there any set of rules that you _can_ follow?!"

At her scolding, Ana blushed while making her way over to the kitchen island. "I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad. I was getting snacks that I need." Ana apologized over her shoulder after dropping off her purse on the counter, and setting down the plastic bags.

"Oh, and what on earth could that entitle?" Christian griped, following Ana over to the kitchen.

With a smirk, Ana dug through one of the plastic bags and pulled out a small, plastic barrel of cheese balls. Looking dumbfounded, Christian closed his slacked jaw and ran a rigid hand through his ruffled hair. To Christian's chagrin, however, that wasn't all that Ana pulled out of the plastic bag: a family sized bag of Cheetos puffs.

"What the fuck, Ana?" Christian growled out exasperated; watching as Ana folded one of the plastic bags and put it off to the side.

"Don't freak out. I also got you something." Ana smiled, pulling something out of another plastic bag: a small, rectangular box. Blue that seemed to chatter when it moved. Not only did Ana pull out that one box, but a second, and a third. Christian just stared in shock at the Kraft macaroni and cheese boxes.

"There wasn't any mac-n-cheese in the cupboards, so I figured I'd buy you some." Ana smiled cheekily. After pushing the boxes across the counter towards Christian, Ana giggled. "Kraft: it's the cheesiest!"

"Oh, Anastasia," Christian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Comment on your opinions and what you might like to see next. Until next time...


End file.
